Michael Ironside
Michael Ironside (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Stone Cold Dead (1979) Detective:'' Shot in the neck with a sniper rifle by Dennis Strong while sitting in his car with Belinda J. Montgomery during a stake-out. *''Scanners (1981) Revok:'' Although his body survives, his mind dies after Michael and Stephen Lack switch bodies during their psychic battle, and Stephen's head explodes while Michael's mind is in Stephen's body. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Visiting Hours (The Fright; Get Well Soon) (1982) 'Hawker: Stabbed in the stomach by Lee Grant while he's stalking her through the hospital. (Thanks to Michael) *Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone' (Adventures in the Creep Zone; Road Gangs) (1983) Mutant Ruler:'' Killed in an explosion when Peter Strauss blows up Michael's fortress. (Thanks to Michael) *''Extreme Prejudice (1987) Paul Hackett:'' Shot to death during a big shoot-out with Mexican rebels. (Thanks to Michael) *''Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II (The Haunting of Hamilton High) (1987) Nordham:'' Killed by Lisa Schrage's ghost, who then takes over his body. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Nowhere to Hide (1987) Ben:'' Killed by Maury Chaykin and Maury's henchmen in an ambush. (Thanks to Michael) *''Watchers (1988) Johnson:'' Shot to death by Barbara Williams, after being stabbed in the throat by Corey Haim. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Eyezzer) *''Destiny to Order (1990) Kenrick:'' Killed by Stephen Ouimette after Stephen enters Michael's fictional world. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Total Recall (1990) Richter:'' Arms mangled during a fight with Arnold Schwarzenegger in an elevator. (Thanks to Michael) *''Highlander II: The Quickening (Highlander II: The Renegade Version) (1991) Katana: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. (Thanks to Michael) *McBain (1991) Bruce:'' Killed (my memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''Black Ice (A Passion for Murder) (1992) Quinn:'' Hit by a train after Michael Nouri pushes him onto the tracks after Ironside tries to shoot Nouri. (Thanks to ND) *''Guncrazy (1992) Kincaid:'' Killed by either James LeGros or Drew Barrymore. *''Killer Image (1992) Kane:'' Killed by John Pyper-Ferguson. *''The Vagrant (1992) Ralf Barfuss:'' Impaled through the chest with a broken chair by Marshall Bell. (Thanks to ND) *''Father Hood (Desperado; Honor Among Thieves; Mike Hardy) (1993) Jerry:'' Shot to death by drug dealers as he tries to run over them with a car while on a ferry, he dies as drives off said ferry into the ocean. (Thanks to ND) *''Marked for Murder (The Sandman) (1993) O'Banion:'' Shot to death in a shoot-out with Powers Boothe. (Thanks to Michael) *''Night Trap (1993) Bishop:'' Burned to death when Robert Davi knocks him back into some burning oil drums (after Michael’s immortality is revoked due to failing to claim Robert’s soul). *''Starship Troopers (1997) Jean Rasczak:'' Killed during a big battle with the alien "bugs." (Thanks to Michael) *''The Omega Code (1999) Dominic:'' Killed by either Jan Triska or Gregory Wagrowski, using their mental powers. (Thanks to ND) *''Crime and Punishment in Suburbia (2000) Skolnick:'' Bludgeoned to death by Monica Keena. (Thanks to Zeppo and ND) *''Heavy Metal 2000 (Heavy Metal: FAKK2) (2000; animated) Tyler:'' Neck snapped by Julie (voiced by Julie Strain). (Thanks to Matt) *''The Shaft (Down) (2001) Steinberg:'' Strangled/hanged by the "living" elevator cables. *''Guy X (2005) X:'' Frozen to death after being left outside the base (at his own insistence); he dies as Jason Biggs and Natascha McElhone kneel by his side. His body is later seen as the snow begins covering him. (Thanks to ND) *''Reeker (2005) Henry:'' Suffocated by the fumes from David Hadinger's body; his body is shown afterwards when Devon Gummersall and Tina Illman discover him in the RV. (Thanks to ND) *''Surveillance (2008) Billings:'' Shot in the chest and head by Bill Pullman in the police station. (Thanks to ND) *''Terminator: Salvation (2009) Ashdown:'' Killed in an explosion when a hunter-killer robot destroys his submarine. (Thanks to Dominique, ND, and Tommy) *''Lake Placid 3 (2010) Tony Willinger:'' Eaten by one of the crocodiles while he is fighting with one of them (my memory is vague but it’s confirmed/clarified he died at the end). TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Comes the Dawn (1995) Burrows:'' Shot twice in the chest by Bruce Payne, then bitten (off-screen) and drained of blood by the vampires pursuing them after Bruce leaves him to die. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Terminal (1996 TV Movie) Rombauer:'' Falls to his death when Doug Savant kicks him off a platform and down a stairwell at the end of a struggle after Michael shoots James Eckhouse. His body is later seen along with James when they are taken away in a coroner van. *''The Outer Limits: Summit (1999) Prosser:'' Shot by a malcontent as Michael is about to signal the fleet to call off the attack; he manages to call it off before dying. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Walker: Texas Ranger: Retribution (2000) Pierce:'' Killed in an explosion as he attempts to defuse his own bomb. (Thanks to E-Squared) *''Justice League: Twilight Part 2 (2003; animated) Darkseid:'' Killed in an explosion when Brainiac's headquarters is destroyed. (He was brought back to life in the 2006 episode Alive.) (Thanks to Don) *''Desperate Housewives: One More Kiss (2006) Monroe:'' Accidentally shoots himself in the chest when his gun goes off as he falls through the stairs while trying to kidnap Nashawn Kearse. His body is shown afterwards when Nashawn and Alfre Woodard discover him. (Thanks to Neil and PortsGuy) *''Disaster Zone: Volcano in New York (2006) Levering:'' Killed when a lava flow bursts through the wall of the tunnel. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer (2006; animated) Darkseid:'' Possibly destroyed when both he and Lex Luthor (voiced by Clancy Brown) simultaneously touch the Anti-Life Equation. (Thanks to Zack) *''Masters of Horror: The V Word (2006) Chaney:'' Decapitated with an electric saw by Brandon Nadon and Arjay Smith, to stop Michael from killing Jodelle Ferland. (Thanks to Stephen) Ironside, Michael Ironside, Michael